Prank Day
by outerelf
Summary: What was going on at that day when Inferno and Prowl came to the base? Part of 'Twins' you'll want to read that first. - oneshot


Request. They wanted to see what Red Alert had done, and why he was covered in soot. So, I got this. You defiantly probably wanted to of read 'Twins' before this.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

He onlined with the knowledge that something wasn't right. So that is why instead of sitting on his recharge booth he went hurtling for the light switch, flicking it on. Above his bunk were several balloons and a sign that said, "Ready, set, GO!"

"Oh no, it's that day already?" He breathed, staring at the sign in horror. "I could've sworn I had another day-"

He shook his head in agitation, and the balloons burst to send a mixture that probably would've made him wake up if he hadn't already onlined. _And people wonder why I'm paranoid._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert paced towards the cafeteria, optics and auditory receptors alert and scanning the area for the twins. They would undoubtedly do something- BOOM!

Red Alert flinched as screams rose up from the cafeteria, and another mech headed on the way to the cafeteria looked at him. "Umm, do you think it's safe?"

"I told them that the cafeteria was a safe area!" Red Alert snarled, storming towards it. "I swear, if they've done anything-"

Mechs fled the cafeteria, shouting something about a stink, and organics. "Bluewind, what are they talking about?"

"Don't know, I haven't gone to the cafeteria myself." Said the mech, looking around as the others swarmed out into the open air. Then, Red Alert caught the faint whiff of something utterly nasty.

"Ugh, no wonder their running. I just caught a whiff of it, and boy does it smell nasty!" one of those headed to the cafeteria said.

"Yeah, you're right." Red Alert agreed absently. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker staggered towards Red Alert.

"It wasn't us, really!"

"Nope, it wasn't them." Agreed a third mech. They were just as surprised. And they were the closest to the bomb."

Red Alert groaned, and stalked over to where the PDA system was. "Attention, all of base 3-9991. The cafeteria, rec room, and security room are all off limits. The one who pranked the cafeteraia had best come forward _now_ or else I swear we're going to have several extra cameras when I catch all of you by the end of the day."

"What's going on?" Asked the newest member to the base.

Red Alerts optics flickered to where the twins were standing, and growled, "Those two idiots over their asked for a day where they can prank freely. I refused, and it instead turned into a day where everyone pranks everyone, and **I** have to find and capture all of the pranksters."

The mech gulped, and Red Alert advised, "I suggest you get into the safe areas if you don't want to get pranked. As for myself- Twins, five click head start, or I'm hauling you both down to the brig no matter what!"

The twins had vanished before he had gotten to three. Red Alert pressed in a few buttons, and then sighed in relief as the ventilation system kicked in.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Above the small base five birds dropped from the sky because of the sudden stench that rose up out of the building.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert moved cautiously, optics scanning the area. Their were only three more steps to the energon dispenser, but their was too much ground for Red Alerts liking. He got the last three steps without incident, pressed the button for energon and

BOOM! Soot fell around Red Alert like snow as Red Alert stood their, almost stupefied. Identical snickers caught his attention, and Red Alerts hand clenched. "You two are going DOWN!" he roared, chasing the two outside.

And nearly ran into two mechs. "Stand and identify yourselves!" Red Alert snarled, distinctly aware of how ridiculous it probably seemed. Why, out of all days, did they have to have visitors now? At least he had managed to disable the paint bombs that had been placed outside already-

"I'm Inferno, and this is Prowl." The fire truck said cheerily, looking at the soot. "Who are you?"

"I'm-" Red Alert began, when he heard the sound of something flying through the air. He absent-mindedly dodged it, not realizing that it splattered on the fire truck. "I'm Red Alert. TWINS! We got company, so straighten out!"

Their was silence for a moment, and then three more water balloons went sailing towards them. Red Alert brought up a gun (also covered in soot) and fired, too exasperated to care about the rule against firearms. The water balloons exploded mid-air, and the twins whined, "Hey, that's cheating!"

"We have company you two! " Red Alert roared back. "Now, as for you two, I believe it would be best to move you out of the way. It's the day I met the twins, so their doing one big prank festival to see who can do the best prank. Most of the base is on it. The commander gave it his OK, so I'm currently being hunted-"

Red Alert stopped mid step, glaring at the ground suspiciously. "Muddug, is that you?"

The ground opened up as a scowling mech got out. "How did you know?"

"You always bury their. Take these two, and get them to the safest area. I'll deal with them as soon as I can capture the rest-"

CLANG! CRASH! BOOM! "Ouch, sounds like somebody went down the stairs that the twins dismantled so it would fall apart. Have you seen where Stronghand is?"

"I think he went off with Inuss to go and try to capture the twins."

"Huh, they won't get too far. Anyways, off with you, I'll be back as soon as possible."

Inferno offered, "Do you want me to give you a hosing down so that way you aren't covered in soot?"

"Thanks for the offer, but no. The soot will keep any acid Dica might be using from eating through too far."

Red Alert hurried off, optics scanning for the twins. He needed to catch them _now_ before they embarrassed the entire base- Stronghand looked up from where he had been planting a land mine. "I'm going to blow those two up." He muttered, chuckling wildly. "I'll teach those two to paint my room white."

Red Alert sighed. Stronghand couldn't stand the color white, so the sterile environment of the base didn't exactly suite his tastes. "Stronghand, where did you get that bomb?"

"I ripped it off the twins."

_He ripped it off the… Oh crud._ "Wait, don't!"

BOOOM! Too late. The bomb exploded, sending up white shreds of paper to fall around them like snow. "I don't believe this." Red Alert muttered.

Stronghand stood frozen, and Red Alert sighed as he dragged him to the brig. Already it was nearly full, but a mech stood there. "Muddug, I'm glad to see you're alright, but why are you down here?"

"Umm, the visitor Prowl says that when you get the twins you should bring him up to the commanders office. He wants to see them."

Red Alerts optic ridge rose, but he shoved Stronghand in, and turned to look. "Lets see, I think I only have half the base left before all the pranksters are in here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert crept up, optics glinting evilly in the light. His unsuspecting prey stood crouched in front of the bag, messing with it, muttering to himself. Red Alert brought out a pair of handcuffs, and hurtled forward, his elbow lashing out to slam into the back of Sideswipes helm. Sideswipe pitched foreword, struggling to keep on balance. "What-" He began, before Red Alert handcuffed him.

"One down." Red Alert said triumphantly, as Sideswipe looked at his handcuffed hands in horror. "Now I just got to find your stupid brother."

"Red Alert, how did you get me so quickly!?"

"I cleared the entire base of you two and tracked you down using cameras-"

"That's cheating! You said at the beginning that you wouldn't use cameras."

"That was before somebody wanted to see you two. And since Jambeat is still jamming the pagers and refuses to tell me where he hid the jammer, I couldn't page you and tell you to get back here. Now, sit here and I won't make you scrub off all of the paint Rainwhite threw around in the Rec room."

"I thought that was off limits."

"So did everyone else. Obviously it isn't anymore. Why one mech always has to break the rules, I do not know."

"Aww, c'mon Red Alert, this is the first time we've done it! You have to admit that this day has been interesting."

"Interesting?" A tick pulsed dangerously as an almost smile twitched Red Alerts mouth. Sideswipes optics grew wide as he realized, _wrong thing to say_. "Sideswipe, I have been chased, hunted, and everyone has been trying to prank me. If that is fun, the to you, then I suppose my little torture session I'll be doing sometime soon will be fun as well." Red Alert said, looming over Sideswipe.

The unfortunate yellow mech moved into the corner as Red alert took another step towards him. "I suppose you'd _like_ to become a camera?"

"Hey, leave Sides alone!" Sunstreaker yelled. Red Alert turned, optics narrowing.

"As for you-" Red Alert began, and Sunstreaker struck a very heroic pose.

"Don't worry Sides, you're dashing brother will come save your sorry aft!"

"Hey, watch it Sunny!"

"Is that any way to speak to your brother-"

BOOM!"

Both twins fell silent, looking at the plasma burst put into the wall by Red Alert. "Twins. You have someone who wants to see you. Why, I have no idea, but you're going to go see them _now_. Before I decide that the visitors can go away empty handed and blow yu both up."

The twins wisely decided to start moving towards the commanders office.

SsSsSsSsSsSsssSsssss

So, I hope my friend likes it, and for those of you who read it, their a little button below calling your name. You have to tell me how I did, because I have no idea.


End file.
